Hawaiian Luau
by MoonPaper
Summary: Sequel to 'Arabian Nights' Read that first. Typical beyblade romance fic... R&R, Onegai!
1. Chapter 1

Hawaiian Luau ~ Chapter 1

By: MoonPaper

Sequel to Arabian Nights

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

"Ahh! Sunny Hawaii! I can't believe we're finally here... Hey Maria! Wake up!"   
"Huh? What is it? Five more minutes..."  
"Annika! You know she's jetlagged... and it's been twenty- one hours!"  
"... Let her sleep..."

Max spun as he heard the familliar 'arguments' of their befriended team. He looked towards Tyson. "Tyson, doesn't that sound familiar?" The boy listened over his stomach's growling, and grinned, as he searched for the source. "Scarlet!" The familiar head of bloody red turned at the sound, and colour flushed the porcelain cheeks of the owner. "Tyson..."

The bladebreakers walked towards the Angel Blades with their luggage, and stopped to mingle. "Hey... what's up? What happened to HER?" Max asked, looking at the sleeping Maria, who was sleeping standing up, leaning on the cart holding the girl's luggage. The owner of the Moon Bird laughed. "One word explains it all: Jetlag." They all (except for Kai) 'oooh'-ed. Finally, he decided to say something. "Which hotel are you staying in? We want no surprises..." Farhana grinned. "We're not staying in a hotel, we're staying in a rented chalet near the beach." Kai nodded in reply and raised an eyebrow at Maria, who was sound asleep, even if Anniki had just poured water on her face. Scarlet swapped the youngest girl away.

"Let her sleep! You're the only one who's been sleeping the entire 21 hours!" Then, Farhana came back from the counter, holding Rukkie the Fox. The cage was taken by Anniki, who laughed and finally kept off the older jetlagged girl. But Farhana finally started to move as Maria swatted Tyson's pokes off. Finally, she smiled thinly as Tyson flew out of the roof, Maria holding out a fist. "As you can see, she's attatched to her sleep. We're off then, ja-ne!" The guys all nodded and watched them leave.

*Then* Max noticed Ray was missing, and groaned when he saw the aforementioned team-mate chatting with the White Tigers. "Uh-oh..." he shared an understanding glance with Kai, who shrugged and started to leave. "The hotel's waiting." 

***Change Scene***

It was evening, and Tyson's snores were heard all over the large hotel suite. Kai dressed in his usual clothes, and went out of the building, onto the rooftop, silently. as he had sensed, Scarlet was waiting for him, in her usual clothes. (I just noticed that I haven't told you what she wears) A red sleeveless turtleneck , with black denim pants. She grinned at him, showing larger-than-normal canines. "I knew you would sense it... You're one of our kind, aren't you?" Kai smirked and nodded, standing directly in front of her, ten metres away. 

"You know what we have to do. Don't stall for time." Scarlet nodded and charged forward, then jumped up and over Kai as he let a kick go, which hit her back as she landed. Then, the red- haired one hissed and somersaulted over his head, and grabbing his shoulders, landed, and using the momentum, threw him at the nearby wall. Kai growled and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth, and charged at Scarlet, and the two parried thrust after thrust, attacking and guarding. Finally, Kai hit her with a sweep, and she landed, sprawled, across him. She stood up again and aimed a kick from his side, wich he caught, but she spun in mid air, and her other foot met with the side of his head. Both of their eyes were glowing red, as they entered another series of attacks. 

This continued until the first rays of the sun came over the horizon, and their eyes went back to normal. Kai and Scarlet looked at each other, with confused looks on their faces. But Scarlet smirked. "You know that the wheels off destiny will not change." Then, she jumped off the building. Kai shook his head, and as if waking up from a dream, watched as Scarlet jumped from building to building. He shook his head. He was never aware of what he did when he became what he was. "I can, and I will."

* * *

"Hi Max! So how's everything going?" Max grinned over the phone. "As well as can be expected, Mr Dickenson!" (Author laughs. I can't help it.) There was an approving "Hmmm." over the phone. "Oh well ,I will be arriving at the second day of the tournament. Practise hard until then, and make sure you're still in the tournament!" Max gave an affirmative and put the phone down. "He'll be back on the second day of the tournament." he told the rest, and nodded towards Kai. "You ok?" Kai odded, still feeling distracted by what he and Scarlet did.

Then the phone rang again. It was MariaH. (take note the 'H') Tyson answered it and nodded and agreed to something he didn't even consult the others with. "Ok. C ya later, then!" Ray stood up. "What was that all about?" Tyson grinned. "Get ready, we're going to have a practise session with the White Tigers! And a bar-b-q after that, of course." The rest sweatdropped. "Where is it?" He grinned. "Near the beach! Maybe we'll get to see the Angel Blades again." Ray sweatdropped more. "Tyson, Hawaii is surrounded by beaches. They could be right across the island if they wanted to." Tyson nodded. "Oh." 

They rented a taxi and got to the adress without much trouble. They just stopped about FIVE times so that Tyson could get something to eat. Finally, though, they arrived at the small semi-detatched house. (It was a smart thing, the other half of the house was where the owners lived.) Ray greeted his ex-team mates and they went outside to get the barbecue ready. The coals, the fire, blah blah. (Let's fast forward to ten minutes later.) 

They were just taking out the meat, when none other than the Angel Blades went up the opposite house's driveway, all wet and carrying surfboards. (Honestly, who didn't see that coming. I'll fwap you on the head with a spork!) Ray noticed them and stared. "Maria?" Mariah went up behind him. "Huh?" Ray shook his head. "No, not Ma-rai-ah, Ma-ri-a." Mariah nodded. "Oh. Those must be our neighbours. I heard they're also competing in the tournament." Tyson nodded. "Better believe it. They're good. We got second place coz of 'em." Lee raised an eyebrow. "THAT good, or THAT lucky?" Tyson scowled and dropped the stuff he was carrying to greet the girls.

Anniki bounced up to him and grinned, and started chatting. The rest soon came over, and introductions were made. Tension was thick in the air and everyone sensed it between Kai and Scarlet, and Mariah and Maria. (Sweatdrop) Tyson tried to lighten things up a bit between the two girls, only to have himself paralyzed by two deadly Death Glares (tm) After that, he left the two alone and moved to Kai and Scarlet, who didn't even take notice of him as he slunk dejectedly away. 

Max chatted with Farhana. "We were surfing earlier. It's quite fun, actually. It's the first time we tried it, and we're hooked!" They made a mental note to try it out later. Finally, Mariah made it clear that she wanted to eat NOW, and that the fire shouldn't be left alone. With a distinguished 'Hpmh!" she turned away from Maria, who hissed at her back and took the surfboards to be stored inside. Kevin elbowed Ray at the ribs. "What is it with you and women?" He blushed and stuttred, changing the subject. The others sweatdropped and went in. 

The barbecue as resumed, and then, the match came, but was suddenly interrupted by the banging of a door, and a very harassed looking Maria glaring at Mariah and cycling away. Fast. Anniki followed a few moments later, jumping while putting on her shoe. Then she, too, cycled away, calling for her half sister. (Sorta) The rest shrugged, and resumed their matches, in which some of them kept on losing, until later, Scarlet came out and cycled away as well, then finally, everyone stopped, whilst Max knocked on the door and almost got run over by a Farhana, who was about to cycle out. He had a short discussion with her and she cycled away as well.

He shrugged at the rest, who shrugge back. Tyson jogged up to Max, curious to what was said. "What happened?" Max cast an apprehensive look at the rest, and whispered something to Tyson, who started turning red and laughing so hard, he fell to the floor. Max was looking quite pissed. "What are you laughing about? It's not funny!" Tyson just continued to laugh harder, rolling over and flailing madly. "But...hahaha..he...hahaha...I... MWAHAHA!!" he couldn't talk, and was slowly starting to turn purple, from lack of oxygen. The rest raised their eyebrows, and Gary went over and hung him upside down to make him stop laughing.

The three went over and Ray walked forward. "What happened?" Max smiled thinly, but shook his head. "Erhh... Tyson doesn't really look well, does he? I think, I'll go back to the hotel with him." Kai gave his permission, sighing, and went back to his battle against Lee. "Bakaero."

Once they got into the cab, Tyson grinned at Max. "What is it with Ray and girls?" Max shrugged and told the taxi driver to head for Sunset Beach. They arrived and saw the four bicycles up front. They paid the taxi and walked in. Scarlet was sitting on a beach chair, sunbathing, Anniki beside her. The guys greeted them and smiled. "How's stuff going?" scarlet shrugged and Anniki sat up. "Nana's still talking to her. they're somewhere on the rocks." Tyson grinned and elbowed Max. "Let's go for a swim!" Max pouted and narrowed his eyes, then suddenly grinned and ran off. "Race ya!"

Scarlet looked at the two and sighed. Anniki turned serious all of a sudden and faced Scarlet. "What happened last night? So is he of the opposite clan?" Scarlet nodded. "We had a fight. I totally lost control of the vampire inside me." Anniki flipped over and took the hair out of her face. "Seriously?" Scarlet nodded. 

"He's not sure of his powers yet. I saw some bruises on his arm, just partially healed. I healed all of mine last night." The younger girl nodded. "Just don't go fighting anymore. I had a shock when you came back bloody and bruised." Scarlet nodded. "But I know the vampire in me said something. I just don't remember. She totally took control of me." She sighed and closed her eyes.

A/N: You might have already read all of this. If so, you can just go to Chapter 3, or wait for it to come out.  



	2. Chapter 2

Hawaiian Luau ~ Chapter 2

By: MoonPaper

Sequel to Arabian Nights

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

Mariah loked over at Ray and blushed, though Lee caught it and immediately looked away towards Galeon. He hissed as it almost went out of the dish, and as it bounced back. It was close. But Dranzer wasn't taking anymore, and while still wobbly, pushed him out of the dish. He caught it and looked at Kai, who picked up Dranzer and glared at him. "Don't lose your concentration, unless you want us to win this cup." 

Lee 'Hmph'-ed and went in, only then did Ray, who was battling Gary, notice the time and pointed it out. He and Kai gave their thanks and went off. They arrived in the hotel soon, but found that the others weren't there. There was only a message which said they would be back soon. Ray went into his room while Kai stayed in the kitchen and turned on the t.v. 

"Ray." The chinese boy went out of his bedroom and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Kai nodded to the empty chair in front of him, on which Ray sat. "What is it?" Kai sighed and leaned back into the couch. "You do understand the basics of blading, don't you?" Ray nodded. "What part do you think feelings play?" Ray frowned and leaned back on his chair too. "Well, it plays quite a big part, actually. If you get too angry and lose concentration, your chances of winning are slim. If you're happy, well, it could make things slightly better." Kai nodded and leaned forward.  
"You 'know' of Mariah's feelings towards you, don't you?"   
"Yeah, I guess...What abou-"  
"How does she feel towards you?"  
"Wha-? Well, I guess we're good friends."  
"No. You know that she likes you more than as a friend."  
"I thought about it, but-"  
"Well, now you know. And you do have a small relationship with Maria, don't you?"  
Ray blushed and nodded. "It IS quite a personal question, isn't it? But, well, yeah. I think."

Kai leant back in his chair again and smiled. "Now that I know you understand that, what are you going to do about it?" Ray suddenly sat up straight. "Do? What do you mean?" Kai stood up. "You know very well, what I mean. Think about it. It just doesn't involve beyblading, but your own good." Ray opened and closed his mouth as Kai stood up. "I'm going to sleep." Ray nodded dumbly and stood up to go out and think. But as the elevator doors opened, he hesitated, before pressing the 'up' button. 

The roof was windy, and the wind stung, but he needed to think things through. Kai WAS right. There was the subject of Mariah, but he liked Maria, it was just that he didn't know whether she liked him back. It wasn't that Mariah wasn't good enough, it was just that he thought of her as a younger sister, and he had a feeling that Lee 'liked' her, she was just blind to the signs. But, it all came down to one question, whether she liked him back or not. Hell, he didn't even know whether Maria liked HIM back, or why KAI, of all people, was asking him these questions. As he solved these thoughts, he noticed that he was soaked and it was raining heavily. 

Ray sighed. At least he had figured everything out...in a way. He dripped all over the carpet in the elevator and the carpet down the hallway, and as he entered the suite, in the room. There was sudden silence, and he looked up, to see, of all people, Maria and her team. "Ray?" His eyes opened wide all of a sudden and took a step back. "Huh-? Oh, what?" Maria came up to him and was staring at him closely. "You're all wet. Here," she told him, never taking her eyes off him, "You can have my towel. I'm dry." 

There were snickers from behind the couch as he felt his cheeks warm as she held a hand to his foehead. "Are you alright? You're all red..." This time, there were outright laughs from the living room. "I-i'm ok..." she smiled at him gently, and took his hand and dragged him to the living room. "What is it with you? You're all red, but you don't have a fever, and you're awfully quiet." He shook his head and regained his senses. Even Kai was smiling. And as he stood up and passed Ray, he muttred his message. "So, I take it you've made up your mind." And it was a statement, not a question this time. He blushed harder and looked at the rest. "What are you all doing here?" 

Farhana raised an eyebrow. "Just in case you haven't noticed, it was raining?" Ray blushed and nodded. "Oh, yeah..." Farhana grinned at Kai behind him and signalled. (Which Ray didn't see.) Kai nodded and nodded at Max, who elbowed Tyson. "Hey, remember the new PS2 game I got? You wanted to see it, right?" Tyson nodded. "Yeah! Let's go! Scarlet, you wanna come?" She shook her head and looked at Kai pointedly. "We have to talk." He nodded and got up. She followed. Farhana looked at the two, then at Anniki. "I know you want to look at that game, so let's go, then." Anniki nodded and walked out with her.

Ray blinked. Maria blinked. "What's up with them?" He shrugged and stood up. "I dunno. Argh. This is one of those times that I wish my family didn't have this tradition." He mumbled, as he tried to dry his hair. Maria chuckled and pushed him out. "You'd better take a bath and change. Or you are so gonna get a cold." He nodded and walked out of the living room the same time she walked towards Max and Tyson's room. 

Kai and Scarlet were there already, watching as Farhana beat the crap outta Tyson's character. "YEAH!" The screen flashed and the message popped out, declaring Farhana as the winner of six consecutive rounds. Scarlet was trying to calm Tyson down, as Kai stared at the victor, who was doing her victory dance with a very, VERY dizzy Anniki. (She was spinning the poor girl round and round and round... tsk tsk.) He thought back to their conversation the night after the Arabian Cup. 

Flashback:  
Kai stared at the girl in front of him, who was standing right beside the hot spring pool. She was looking up to the sky, trying to catch a glimpse of the silvery orb that only came out a few days each month. He grinned and stalked beside her. "You're gonna break your neck like that." she shook her head and looked at him, scowling. "Stoooopid clouds won't budge. Grr..." she looked up again, and Kai grinned. "Farhana." she looked at him. "Wha- aaaaaahhhhhh!" She fell into the pool with a splash and surfaced seconds later. "What the hell was that for?" He grinned. "Revenge for freezing my Dranzer." She grinned. "Really?" he smirked back. "Real-aaahhh!" he felll into the pool as well, and came up sputtering and coughig. "What the?!" he cursed as Farhana laughed away, splashing water at him. "You could've won- only if you could communicate properly with Dranzer!" He scowled. "After all this, I'm not sure if he's still a fired bird... might be all steam now..." she laughed harder and stopped. "Ahh! Luna!!" Then it was his turn to laugh. :End:

Kai shook his head as the memories ended. Then he noticed that Farhana was looking at him. He smiled and looked at the game. It was Anniki against Max. He smiled as he saw the younger girl look at his team member, and sighed. He knew Farhana knew of Scarlet's heritage, but did she tell her leader of his? How he was from the vampire clan of Hiwatari, and she of the Sisterhood? It was inevitable for vampires of different clans to fight. even if they did not want it to happen, the spirits inside of them would still awaken and fight each other. And he had no control over it. His father, like him, thought that if he ignored it, it would go away. But it didn't. And he glanced at Scarlet, who was cheering her 'little sister' on. 

Farhana looked away. Why was Kai always staring at Scarlet, meeting her at unearthly hours, and stealing away to 'have a talk'? She admitted it to herself. She was jealous. But if she had to fight for his attention... She sighed and shook her head. She was feeling sleepy... the colours on the screen were getting slightly blurry... She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes. They would wake her up later. 

MoonPaper:  
So.... how was it? I know, this chapter was boring, wasn't it? But I had to 'enlighten' some people out there who were wondering what was between Kai and Scarlet. I got up with the vampire idea Coz someone told me that there is no such thing as black eyes, maybe dark brown, or verrrry dark brown. And sometimes, on the show, Kai has red eyes, right? Only sometimes, but he does. And, I'm putting them into deeper trouble now... hee hee... misunderstandings ROCK! No... they don't. Review please? I wanna thank EVERYONE!! A big hug to all the peeps who reviewed me!!

And... I was thinking of doing a Ray/Oc fic. here's a preview, review me to say whether I should contine with it or forget it:

Angel  
By: MoonPaper  
Pairing: Ray/OC 

"Aaaah!!!!"- "CRASH"- "What the-"- "Owww..."  
"What in the world-?"

Ray stood up from the window sill, where he was sitting, to look at something- someone, who just fell through his roof. Literally. "Where am.. I?" He couldn't believe his eyes. "Who are you?" He was still speechless. In front of him, an angel was standing, a little dizzy, but an angel none the less. She was about to fall, so he held out his hand to support her. "Ow... My head's pounding..."

Finally, he found his tongue. "Are.. you an Angel?" the girl looked at him. "Yes... why? Oh... Kami-SAMA!!! What does this mean?! I'm in the mortal world!!" she looked at him. He looked at her. She was in a pure white gown, with silver trimmings. Her wings were all white, and stuck out of her back, causing quite a bit of feathers to make him sneeze. 

Ja! ~MoonPaper~


	3. Chapter 3

Hawaiian Luau ~ Chapter 3

By: MoonPaper

Sequel to Arabian Nights

**(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)****(*)**

"Aah-choo!"

Everyone looked at Ray, who just enterd, quite dry, and wearing dry clothes. Maria walked up to him. "Are you alright?" He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I just think I caught a cold." Maria looked him over and pushed him to the bed. "Sit. Wait for me here. Kai, do you have any medicine bags here? No? Wait for me, I'll just go out to the Pharmacy." Everyone looked at her as she bustled off, grabbing her backpack on the way. 

Anniki looked at Ray. "Ooh... You're gonna get it. She's gonna mother over you until you get well..." Scarlet chuckled. "Yeah. Last time, we were like, down with the flu, including her, and she wouldn't let us out of bed, for a whole week, and kept cooking us Chicken Soup, which was good, until we got so sick of it..." Farhanaa snored away in one corner, as if to agree. Kai looked at her and then at the girls. "There are spare blankets in the closet. Take one and cover her up." Anniki raised an eyebrow at the command, but did so anyway.

Everyone lookedat Kai as if he was mad, but he ignored them Tyson was too intent on the game, and gave a triumphant cheer as he beat up Max's character. Max looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "That's cheating!!" Tyson just stuck his tongue out at his friend. ray looked at the time. "Hey, who wants to order something?" Anniki and Tyson raised their hands, and a barrage of orders came from them. Ray just rolled his eyes. 

Moments later, the doorbell rang, and Anniki went to open it. "Maria!" She smiled, and entered, heading for the kitchen. All they heard was pots and pans banging, until, finally, she came out with her backpack, and took out a thermometer, which she made Ray stick in his mouth as she went back to the kitchen. Later, she came out carrying a large bowl of chicken soup, which smelled heavenly, by the way. Tyson was drooling. "Hey, can I have some?" Maria turned on him. "Um, there's more in the kitchen." They alll went in, and sweatdropped. It was one of those humongous pots that you would use for industrial cooking! the girls looked at each other, and shook their heads, grinning. The rest took their bowls and went back to the room. 

There, Ray was already asleep, and so was Maria, curled up in a chair beside the bed. Amazingly, she could fit her whole frame into the chair adn fall asleep. Farhana sweatdropped as Max tried to poke her awake. "that's no use. Really, she won't wake up unless she wants to." Max looked at her. "So, that means..." The girls grinned. "We either spend the night here, or leave her here while we all go home." The girls looked at each other. "We'll sleep in the living room." The boys shook their heads. "how about you all take the other room, and The rest of the guys will sleep here?" 

Scarlet glared at him. "And leave Maria here, with five guys in the _same room_?" They all moved away at her anger. But then Kai countered. "So, you expect Ray to sleep in the same room as _four girls_?" All of them sweatdropped, except for the two vampires. "So then, what do we do?"

* * *

Ray woke up, and seeign the room empty, he began to sit up, but all of a sudden, a hand pushed him down, and he sneezed. "Stay! And don't move!" A,momst in a second, there was a tray of food infront of him, with a large bowl of chicken soup. Then there was aspirin and s glass of water as well. He sweatdropped as he remembered what had happened last night. "Er... Maria, where are the rest?" She grinned. "They're all sleeping in the living room!" Ray shook hjis head nad sighed, trying to sit up. "I'm ok, now, see! I think one night's rest was all that I needed!" Maria looked doubtfully at him and bent down to put a hand on his forehead, going very close, as she peered in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He nodded, and looked at her, remembering last night's events.

He looked at her, and suddenly became very serious. "Maria, I've been meaning to ask you..." She was quiet, adn looked at him, but suddenly, Tyson came running into the room, and Ray blushed, jumping away. Tyson laughed. "Are you alright now, Ray?" Both of them nodded, but wanted to kill Tyson, at the same time. The rest of the people went in as well, and Kai looked at Ray, who glared at Tyson. Kai understood immediately.

(A/N: Hmm... that didn't go well!! Ignore the previous paragraph, and read _this _one.)

He looked at her, and suddenly became very serious. "Maria, I've been meaning to ask you..." She was quiet, and looked at him, serious too. "Um... I mean, ah... Ilikeyoualot, butIdon'tknowhetheryoulikemeback, so..., doyoulikemebacktoo?" She blushed, catching some words, but leant forward. "Um.. can you repeat that? I didn't really catch it..." Ray took a deep breath. "You see, Maria, I think I like you a lot, but I don't know whether you do too-" He was cut off by her lips on his, and he was just getting comfortable, when...

"Ray!! I'm hungry! Wanna go-"

"Hey, Tyson, why'd you sto-"

"Max! You're blocking the wa-"

Tyson, Max and Anniki ogled at the scene, and just then did the two realize that they were being watched,a dn jumped apart like the other was burning metal. The three cheered, and at the background, Farhana, Scarlet and Kai watched with amusement. Ray sighed. It was going to be a long day....

A/N: So, how was THIS chapter?1 I know I abandoned Arabian Nights, but now, I'm all set, adn full o ideas again!! So, I'm continuing it, adn writing lots more of stories!!! PLEASE, ONEGAAAAAAIIIIII, REVIEW!!!


End file.
